


Chemistry Lessons

by MaroonCamaro



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, I hate tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick figures out early on that he likes guys. And he really likes how guys smell. He only has Shane to practice on until he gets a Chemistry assignment that he has to work on with his seatmate. One wet dream on a stick, Daryl Damn Dixon.  And then they are alone in Rick's room. What on Earth could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my buddy TWDObsessive. Maybe you've heard of her? Yeah? 
> 
> Hope you have a great day dear!
> 
> Thank you to [KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic](%E2%80%9D) for her quick beta work. Any mistakes you see are mine as I went back and played with it a bit. 
> 
> Teehee... _played with it a bit_

Rick remembered the first time he realized that he was different. They were twelve, he and Shane. Down in the basement playing video games and eating pretzels and chips. Rick would never forget how salty it all was, his mom never let him have potato chips. 

Shane had gone upstairs to get them a couple of sodas - something else that Rick’s mom wouldn’t let in the house - and came back with a shiny magazine stuck under his arm.

“What’s that?” Rick asked. He hoped it was a walk-through of the video game they were playing. Rick had been killed by the boss ten times already and he was frustrated. 

“I found it. It was in the garage behind some stuff my dad has piled in the corner.” Shane said as he put the two cans on the old coffee table.

If it wasn’t a walk-through, Rick wasn’t interested. He had to leave before dark and was going to beat this stupid raging sheep or whatever it was before then.

“Pause that a minute.” Shane demanded.

“I can’t I’m in the middle of a boss fight.” 

“You’re not going to beat him, you didn’t get the right sword in the last town.” Shane said with a huff as he flopped down on the old sofa.

Rick just barely kept from throwing the controller as he was killed yet again, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I did, you like the one you got better because it shot ice, but you need the one that shoots fire.”

“Fine, I’ll go back and get it.” Rick said with a sigh.

Shane grabbed the controller off the coffee table and put it behind his back, “No, not yet. Look at what I found.”

Rick pushed back into the couch, waiting to see what Shane had. Probably a car magazine since it wasn’t for the game. Shane liked those old muscle cars, but Rick never understood the appeal. Cars took you places, that was it.

Shane was flipping through the pages quickly, probably looking for a specific car to bore Rick with. He’d talk all about the engine and how fast it would go, but it was all random numbers to Rick’s ears.

He was not expecting the full color, graphic picture of a naked woman that looked a lot like their English teacher. “Eww!”

“Eww? Man, she is hot! Look at her tits!” Rick frowned at Shane’s cursing, yet another thing not allowed in Rick’s house.

“She looks like Mrs. Anderson!”

Shane’s smile split his face as he said, “ I know!”

“You like that?” Rick was incredulous. He’d never thought of Mrs. Anderson as anything but a teacher.

“Are you kidding? Damn, I think about her tits every damn night.” Shane idly rubbed himself through his pants now.

“I just think about how I have to write five hundred words and not being able to count the ‘As’ and the ‘thes’,” Rick said with a shake of his head.

Flipping to the next page, which showed the woman on her hands and knees and looking back at the camera, Shane asked, “Haven’t you noticed all the guys in the class have a crush on her? Damn, I bet she likes ‘em young too.”

“ _ Shane _ she’s married! And she has two kids too!” 

“Don’t matter. She  always  wears those tight shirts and has the top button undone, you know she likes it.” Shane was full on petting himself now as his imagination ran wild. Rick had never noticed if her shirts were tight or how many buttons were undone.

Shane made a noise of frustration, “This ain’t good enough. Would it freak you out if I..uh..just went ahead and rubbed one out real quick? Mom’s in the kitchen and I can’t walk by her with this stiffy.”

“Are you kidding?” Rick’s voice dropped down to a whisper, “You want to masturbate right here?”

Shane was already fumbling with the button on his jeans, “You don’t have to look! I’ll be quick. Did it in less than a minute one time.” 

“Fine, but you have to help me get that stupid fire sword when you’re done.”

“Whatever man.” Shane was fully reclined on the battered couch now, one hand holding the magazine, the other wrapped around his still not fully developed penis. 

Rick tried to look away, he did not want to be associated with looking at a dirty magazine, especially since the woman looked like his English teacher. How would he be able to pay attention in class tomorrow after seeing that?

Shane groaned and let his head fall back, the magazine forgotten as he reveled in his fantasy. Rick didn’t mean to look at what Shane was doing, he really didn’t. He’d just turned his head when Shane made all that commotion. But then he couldn’t stop staring. 

He’d never seen anyone else’s penis before, only his own. Shane’s didn’t look much different. It was red right now, flush with blood Rick would guess. It was fascinating. Rick suddenly wondered what it felt like. Whenever he’d gotten hard he’d tried to ignore it. His dad had told him a long time ago it wasn’t something to be ashamed of, it was natural and if you just ignored it, it would go away. 

Seeing Shane touch himself though, made Rick curious. And he could feel his own dick get ting hard in his pants. Without even realizing what he was doing, he’d touched himself there. And that felt good. He slid his hand into his pants, eyes darting between Shane’s face and busy hand. 

Shane was as good as his word, not taking more than a minute, the little bit of fluid dribbling out of him signaling he was done. That was more than interesting to Rick and he soon had his own liquid leaking out.

“Huh, guess you like brunettes better.” Shane said as he looked at the magazine. The pages had flipped to a woman with large breasts and long dark hair.

Rick hoped he wasn’t blushing, “Yeah, guess so.”

Shane wiped his hand on his pants, “Ok, let’s go back and get you that sword.”

***

“Loser has to suck the other’s dick.”

Rick dropped the controller and had to scramble so as not to have his car run off the road. They were in Shane’s basement, like nearly every winter weekend, playing a racing game. Rick had won the last couple of races and he could tell it was starting to piss Shane off. “What?”

Shane didn’t even look away from the TV, “Loser has to suck the other’s dick.”

“You ain’t gonna suck my dick, Shane.” Rick knew that for a fact. Every since that first time they’d masterbated together three years ago they’d done it as often as Shane got it into his head to do it. Rick never suggested it. Shane always insisted it didn’t make them gay because they were looking at girls and not each other. Although, Rick really was looking at Shane jack off and not the girls in the magazine.

Luckily, Shane had never noticed. Because Rick had heard too many homophobic slurs out of Shane and he didn’t want to have a fight with Shane and lose his best friend. 

“Who says I’ll be sucking your dick? I’m gonna win.” 

“Dude, this is my game. I’ve been playing it non-stop since Christmas.”

“Which was a week ago,” Shane scoffed.

“Fine. Hope you like sweaty balls, Mom made me shovel the driveway before I could come over.”

“Hope  _ you  _ like sweaty balls, my mom made me shovel the driveway  _ and  _ the sidewalk.”

Rick didn’t lose on purpose. Shane spun him out at the last turn. And he couldn’t bitch because that’s exactly how he’d won the last time. That may have been what prompted Shane to bet the blow job, now that he thought about it.

“C’mon man, you gotta do it.” 

“No I don’t.” Rick said. He wasn’t panicking, he was just trying to catch his breath after holding it through the last lap. 

“Rick Grimes, I ain’t never seen you back down from a challenge in your life. You’re gonna do it.”

“You ain’t even got a stiffy.” Rick pointed out.

Shane held up his hands, “True enough. I can fix that right quick though.” He bent over and pulled out one of the magazines he had stashed there. Rick didn’t know where they all came from, he doubted the garage story. 

The one Shane pulled out was one of his favorites, all the women in it had small breasts and puffy nipples. Shane had told Rick more than once he’d love to suck on them. 

Soon enough, Rick could see Shane’s sweatpants tenting from an erection. It was a lot bigger than it was when they were twelve and Rick never tired of looking at it, even if he’d convinced Shane he couldn’t beat off if their eyes were open. It was just an excuse so that Rick could watch Shane and his beautiful cock.

“Damn, I’m ready. C’mon, a deal’s a deal.”

“Fine, but you can’t look.” The last thing Rick needed was for Shane to think Rick was enjoying it, which he would be. He’d been dreaming of this day since Shane had put a porno in the game console last summer called “Cock Sucking 101”. It had been enlightening and frightening at the same time. 

“Don’t worry about that, don’t want to see your ugly mug on my dick. Gonna be thinking about Pasley here instead.”

“Good.” Real good. Shane didn’t need to see Rick’s own tent he was sporting in anticipation.

Shane slid the top of his pants down just enough so that his cock and balls were released. Rick would love to nuzzle them, but knew he should only do as much as Shane expected. Which would be a shitty, quick blow job with no frills and certainly no nuzzling. 

Rick settled between Shane’s legs on the floor. A quick glance up showed that Shane had the magazine propped up in his chest and his nose buried in it, no chance of him seeing Rick.

He took a few seconds to admire Shane’s cock. Although Shane liked to boast about the size of it, Rick was pretty sure it was average. Not that he cared. It was beautiful. Straight and flushed with arousal. A dark nest of hair encircled the base and a pair of furred balls hung below. 

Rick leaned forward and got a whiff of the sweat that Shane had claimed earlier. It wasn’t pungent. It turned Rick on in the worst way. He always had trouble in the locker room because of it. There were some guys whose sweat turned Rick off, but Shane wasn’t one of them.

“Man up! Ain’t got all day!” Shane’s bark made Rick jump. 

“You stink like sweat,” Rick said in his defense.

“Done told you that. Go on now, get busy. Mom’s gonna holler down here in a minute for lunch.”

Rick licked his lips and took a long breath through his nose. He knew the trick would be not to let Shane see how much this was going to turn him on. But, just being here with his head between Shane’s legs was giving him a raging hard-on.

Shane wasn’t quite as sweaty as he’d let on. There was the normal essence of teenage boy, amplified, but there was still the underlying hint of the Dial soap Shane washed with. It was not unpleasant. Rick inhaled as quietly as he could.

“Holding your breath is just gonna make it worse,” Shane chided.

Rick bit back a smart retort and decided to just go for it. Swallowing the top of Shane’s cock shut him up for about the length of time that it took him to comment on a girl’s ass as she walked by. 

“Holy shit!”

Smirking around the hard cock in his mouth, Rick got busy. He tried to remember all the things he’d seen in the porn and worked on doing as many of them as he could, Shane giving pointers the whole time.

“Yeah, like that...Ack, don’t do that!...Watch your fucking teeth!”

Shane tried to put a hand on Rick’s head, but Rick wasn’t having that. This was his show. Shoving Shane’s hand off, Rick let go and growled, “Hands off or you finish it yourself.”

Shane put his hand back on the magazine, with a grip so tight it was wrinkling the glossy pages. Once Rick was sure that Shane wasn’t going to try that again and his face was hidden behind the magazine, Rick let his hand travel down to his own hardness and caressed it to try and take the edge off.

It wasn’t enough though. So Rick scooted up as close as he could to try and hide the hand that was busy with his own erection as he took care of Shane’s with his mouth. 

Because it was Rick’s first giving and Shane’s first receiving, it was over before either one of them were expecting. Shane spurting up into Rick’s eager mouth and Rick spraying on the couch and on the floor. He barely got his spent cock back in his pants before Shane was hoping up and pulling his sweats back over his still half hard cock.

“Damn, man. You didn’t have to spit on the floor. There’s tissues right over there.”

Rick felt his face turn red, that could have been a lot worse. As he turned to grab the box of tissues off the coffee table, he carefully swallowed. Shane didn’t need to know about that either. 

***

Rick disliked science class. Even more so because Shane wasn’t taking this one, he was taking basic Biology. Rick was taking Chemistry because it would look better on his college application. At least that’s what his dad said. Rick was planning on going to the police academy, so he wasn’t sure exactly  _ why  _ he needed Chemistry, but here he was. At least his lab partner was pretty.

Not that Rick was ever gonna say that to him. Or anyone else for that matter. He’d just been voted team captain of the baseball team, and he didn’t want to screw that up. And letting everyone know how pretty he thought Daryl Dixon was would definitely screw that up.

No one actually talked to Daryl, not unless they had to. Mostly because he didn’t talk back, and also because he’d beat the shit out of Cesar Martinez in 8th grade for talking smack. They’d both gotten suspended, Daryl coming back with a black eye that Rick was pretty sure wasn’t there before the suspension, and a boat load of respect from the other guys. Most of the boys decided it wasn’t worth getting your face smashed in. 

But fuck, the guy was pretty. Light blue eyes that Rick only saw in full once, dirty blond hair that got darker as it grew out from Daryl’s once a year hair cut, a mouth that he was always doing shit to draw Rick’s attention to it, and the fucking mole that caught Rick’s eye more often than not. And he smelled like all of Rick’s dirty fantasies in one leather  bound package. 

Daryl had gym right before Chemistry. Rick knew that Daryl was the kinda guy that didn’t get naked in front of other guys, so his gut told him Daryl only washed off a bit and didn’t take a full shower like the rest of the boys. It never bothered Rick to be naked around the other boys, he just had to remember to keep his eyes north or he’d have to make a quick trip to the toilet to get rid of the evidence. But Daryl was about as private a person as Rick had ever met.

So Daryl came to Chemistry and sat at the table with Rick, the edges of his hair still damp with sweat and water from a quick swipe of a rag over his face and his breath still slightly ragged from running from the gym across the school to class. Sometimes his face was flush too. All Rick could imagine was that was what Daryl Dixon looked like post sex and how much he would love to be able to witness it in person.

***

“What are you doing?” Rick whispered to Daryl.

“Takin’ my test, dumbass. Mind your business.” Daryl whispered back gruffly.

Rick pointed to where Daryl had changed an answer, “But that was right, I know you know that. You got it right on the quiz last week.” And Rick knew that because they’d traded quizzes to grade. Daryl had done better.

Daryl turned and fixed Rick with a steely gaze, “Mind. Your. Business.”

“But…”

“Don’t get us both an F because you can’t shut up, Grimes, “ Daryl muttered as he took his test up to the front and gave it to Mr. Monroe. 

Rick kept his mouth shut. And then again two days later when they got their tests back and Daryl had a C and Rick had an A-. Rick couldn’t fathom why Daryl would have thrown the test, but he decided he’d keep a better watch on their assignments to see how Daryl did.

It was definitely a pattern. Daryl made sure his grades were always in the C range. Or if he couldn’t make it a C, it would be a B. Never an A or less than a C- though. 

“For your final grade you will be doing a project with your seatmate. Miss Espinosa will be handing you the packet with the information. You have three weeks to complete the assignment. I expect you will need to work on it after school. It will be half your grade.” Mr. Monroe said one Monday afternoon. 

Rick cursed under his breath, no way was he getting a C on their project. He had a solid A- across the board and that was good enough for his dad. He was not throwing his whole GPA in the toilet for whatever crazy reason Dixon had of keeping his own grades low. And the dipshit wasn’t even there that day. 

Daryl missed a lot of Mondays. And Rick felt obligated to help him catch up with what he’d missed. They were seatmates after all. Leaning their heads together so that Rick could really get a good wiff didn’t hurt either. But he was gonna let the dumbass have it tomorrow.

When Daryl got to class Tuesday, he kept his head down and didn’t even ask what he’d missed. Rick really wasn’t in the mood for whatever emo shit Daryl was trying to pull that day.

“Hey, we got a big assignment we have to work on. Me and you. And I sure as shit ain’t gettin’ a C on it. So you best prepare to work for an A.”

“Fuck you, Grimes. I ain’t doing no project.” Daryl growled through his teeth.

“The hell you ain’t it’s half our grade for the term. Your C average will go in the toilet just like my A-.”

Daryl chewed on his lip a bit before sighing and grounding out, “Fine. But I ain’t gettin’ a fucking A on it.”

Rick did some calculations in his head. If they got a B+ then his A- for the term might be ok. He did do well on the last test. “Fine. And Mr. Monroe said we got to work on it outside of school. So we’ll have to meet up somewhere to work on it.”

Daryl shook his head, “Not my place.”

“Mr. Grimes, Mr. Dixon, you have something you want to share with the class?” Mr. Monroe asked from the front of the room.

“No, sir. Just catching Daryl up with the project.”

“Do it after my lecture then please.”

“Yes, sir.”

***

They decided that they would work on it at Rick’s house. He had the internet and a desk in his room. Daryl had never elaborated on why they couldn’t go to his house, or even the library, but Rick didn’t really mind having Daryl over to his house. And in his bedroom. Not that he was planning on doing anything.

Daryl paced around the room like a caged tiger the first day. His hand darting out as if to touch things and then just as quick pulled back next to his thigh. Rick tried not to track him knowing Daryl would feel self conscious and end up giving up and leaving, so he just booted up his computer and Googled their assigned chemist. 

“Wow, she was only 37 when she died,” Rick said as he scanned the biography of Rosalind Franklin.

“Probably didn’t help she was using x-rays,” Daryl said as he peered over Rick’s shoulder.

“Yeah, probably not.”

Rick had a hard time concentrating with Daryl leaning over his shoulder the way he was. It was after school and the only day of the week that Rick didn’t have baseball or practice. They really wouldn’t get much time to work on it while he was playing, but they would try. And they were only trying for a B+ anyway, so no need to get crazy working on it.

“So we gotta talk about why what she did was important and then explain how she did her experiments?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah, we don’t need to do the experiments, just explain them.”

“Sounds good.” 

Rick wasn’t sure  _ why  _ Daryl was still standing so close, but he wasn’t going to complain. Dude smelled like a wet dream at the moment. Rick was gonna have to beat one off as soon as he left.

“We ain’t gonna have to get poster board and do crafts are we?” Daryl asked as he bit on the side of his nail.

“I think so, but I’ll do that if you don’t wanna. Maybe you can write up the paper? Or type it up, that will look better.”

Daryl grunted as he pulled a tattered notebook out of his backpack. “How many words?”

“Umm..I forget. A lot though, like fifteen hundred?”

“Are you kiddin’ me? That’s gonna take forever!” 

‘Hey, we got three weeks. And I can check out some books from the library for ya so you can study up.”

“Dude, it’s a chick. There ain’t gonna be many books. I’ll have to see what I can find on Google.”

Rick couldn’t answer though, Daryl was leaning over him now to get at the computer, quickly punching in the lady’s name and scrolling through the results. If Rick turned his head just a bit more to the right, he would get an eye full of Daryl Dixon crotch. Which made Rick’s crotch do some things it shouldn’t.

“So, um yeah. I think I got some poster board down in my mom’s craft room. I’ll be right back.” Rick said as he slid out of his seat and quickly turned to the door. Daryl didn’t say anything, just sat down in the vacated seat as he made notes for sites that looked promising for their research.

Rick turned and fled down to the basement. This was gonna be a long three weeks.

***

“Look, I think we’re gonna have to drop either the coal or the DNA bit.” They were two weeks in and only had another week to work on it. They’d really only spent about four or five days total on it, what with Rick’s baseball schedule and whatever it was that Daryl did after school. Rick wasn’t sure, but he thought Daryl did some kind of mechanic work. 

“The fuck Daryl? We can’t drop one of those, that was the main thing she worked on.”

“Well, something’s gotta go or we are gonna get an A.”

“And would that really be the end of the world? I wouldn’t mind getting an A.”

“Well, I would. So pick, coal or DNA?”

Rick did not want to drop either one, they’d done plenty of research and he didn’t want it to go to waste. “What if we just didn’t quote one of the sites? Or something like that. I’m pretty sure he’d take off points for that.”

Daryl gave it some thought and then slowly nodded his head. “Yeah, that could work. Forget to credit a fact or two. Get us a B for sure.”

Rick shook his head, here he worked his ass off to try and maintain a good GPA and Daryl let things go so he wouldn’t have one. 

They were sitting side by side at Rick’s desk, Rick had brought in a dining room chair so that they both could use the desk. It was a tight fit, but neither complained. Other than fighting over the grade, the two worked well together. Maybe because they’d sat next to each other all year, Rick wasn’t sure. But he wasn’t complaining. 

It was Sunday afternoon and it was hot as hell out. Rick had spent the morning in Shane’s pool and just toweled off before Daryl had gotten there. His swim trunks were still a bit damp, but he was planning on getting back in the pool as soon as they were done here.

Daryl’s concession to the heat was to leave his leather jacket at home and just wear a plaid shirt with the sleeves ripped out. Rick had worked real hard at not staring at Daryl’s broad shoulders and well developed arms. He wasn’t sure what kind of workout Daryl did, but it was effective. 

So it was no surprise that their bare arms occasionally touched as they worked. The first time Rick cringed and apologized and scooted his chair over. The second time Daryl gave a little growl and shoved Rick’s arm a bit. The third time they just gave up and let their arms touch. There really wasn’t that much room at the desk. 

When they both reached for the mouse at the same time, that was the breaking point for Daryl. He quickly stood up and started pacing. 

“You ok, man?” Rick asked.

“Yeah, just sitting too long.”

Rick nodded his head, it sounded like something that would bother him. Daryl had his head down as he paced so he didn’t see when Rick flicked his eyes up and down Daryl’s body while he had the chance. And then Rick saw why Daryl was upset. There was no hiding the bulge in the front of his pants.

Oh, Rick knew Daryl was packing, he had mastered the art of checking out a guy without getting caught. And he knew the signs. Guys who had it going on didn’t need to brag about it. They didn’t grab themselves in public, didn’t make obscene gestures. And they wore their pants slung low and baggy. Just like Daryl did. 

It was all Rick could do not to palm himself under the desk. As it was, he’d have to stay there and think about the lunch lady naked to make his own erection go away. 

He was just licking his lips wondering if that part of Daryl smelled more intense or just different when he flicked his eyes up and found Daryl staring at him with that steely gaze. They stared at each other for a total of five heartbeats before Daryl jerked his head and turned to the door.

Rick stood up and reached for Daryl. “Wait! We have to finish this before Friday!” 

“It’s done, man. Just need to type it up.” Daryl said as he fumbled with the doorknob.

“You need to type it up. You said you wanted to so that you could remember what to leave out.” Rick reminded him.

“Fine, I’ll come by tomorrow and do it.”

Rick shook his head, “I got baseball practice tomorrow, you know that.”

“Yeah, I do.” Daryl turned his head toward Rick, but didn’t meet his eyes, “Don’t trust me in your house? Your ma done told me I could come by to work on it even if you ain’t here.”

The thought of Daryl alone in Rick’s room while Rick wasn’t there was...not bad. “Okay, yeah. Just don’t mess up my bed or anything.”

Daryl flicked his eyes up to Rick’s, “Why the fuck would I get on your bed, Grimes?”

Rick opened his mouth to speak, his face flushed red with the implication of what he’d said, but Daryl was already out of his room and halfway down the steps. 

***

Practice had been a waste of time, it had rained all day but stopped just as school let out. Coach wanted to get in some hitting practice, but the field was nothing but mud. Rick had ended up covered in it. His mom would have a cow when he got home.

Rick came in through the mud room and shucked his clothes, even his underpants were wet with how much mud he had caked on him. He probably shouldn’t have dove for that last ball that Shane had hit, but Rick was sure he could catch it. And he had, which earned him the right to skip out on running laps at the end of the aborted practice. That’s why he was home an hour before he normally was on practice days.

He ran through the living room hoping his mom was in the basement in her craft room. Rick didn’t really want her to see him naked. He’d made it into the bathroom without incident and jumped into the shower. He thought about rubbing one out, but his mom tended to poke her head into the bathroom whenever he tried. So he left that for his bedroom after his folks were in bed.

The bedroom door was ajar, which meant his mom had probably gone in there for laundry. He hated when she did that, he was always afraid she’d go rooting around and find the lube that he had hidden next to his bed. He’d only used it a couple of times, mostly just for experimenting. It did make jacking off a whole different experience.

Rick knocked the door open with his foot, his hands busy drying his hair with the towel. His room was literally right across the hall from the bathroom, so he generally dried off on the way and then tossed the towel in the laundry basket by his dresser. His currently full laundry basket.

He held the towel in his hand, confused for a moment. But then he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and whipped his head around to see Daryl sitting at his desk, obviously working on their assignment. 

Or he was. Right now he was staring at Rick’s naked body with the most unguarded expression that Rick had ever seen on Daryl’s face. A look of pure want and there was no way Daryl could deny it. 

Rick tucked the towel around his waist and took a moment to check out Daryl. His hair was just this side of damp and there was a faint sheen of sweat in the hollow of his throat. Rick inhaled deeply, catching the whisper of Daryl’s sent, causing his cock to stir under the towel.

Daryl snapped out of whatever trance he was in and hopped up from the desk, “Your mom asked me to help move some stuff in her craft room. Took longer than I thought. I gotta get going.”

There was no way that Rick was gonna let Daryl duck out again. Last time Daryl was gone before Rick even knew what was happening. Not this time though. “Stop.”

Daryl paused by the door. “I’ll come back tomorrow and finish up.”

Rick walked to the doorway and reached around Daryl to softly close the door. Daryl took several deep breaths and turned around, his back touching the door, his eyes on a spot just to the side of Rick.

“You don’t have to leave.”

“Should go, let you get dressed.”

Rick stepped closer and tilted his head down to catch Daryl’s eye until Daryl finally looked through his bangs. “I don’t want you to leave. And...I don’t want to get dressed.”

Daryl chewed his lip for a moment before asked, “What are you saying?”

Rick closed his eyes and tilted his body towards Daryl. He could feel Daryl’s rapid breath as it raced out and over his shoulder. The only other sound was the neighbor’s dog barking in the background. 

“I’m saying...Don’t. Leave."

Rick was so close now. Not touching, no. Just  _ close _ . His hands were on either side of Daryl, palms flat against the door. His face though, it was slotted into the curve of Daryl’s neck, still not touching. But inhaling. A deep breath in and a long sigh out. 

“Rick,” Daryl whispered, caught up in the spell.

“You smell so good,” Rick whispered back.

“No!” Daryl said. He pushed at Rick’s bare chest, still damp from the shower. 

Rick stood firm though. “I’m not kidding. It kills me having to sit next to you in Chemistry after you get out of gym class.”

“Shut up, man. I can hear what people say about me.” Daryl was still in the cage of Rick’s arms. His hands having slipped to the top of Rick’s tightly tied towel that wrapped around that slim waist. 

Rick tilted his head so that he could whisper directly into Daryl’s ear, “Can’t you tell what you’ve done to me?”

“Me? You’re just messing with me. I ain’t nobody.” Rick was afraid Daryl would leave, would push against the hard body that was nearly touching him from shoulder to knee. 

“Daryl, you’re somebody. I keep telling you that. You’re smart and funny, and damn, you make me...can I...kiss you?” 

“What?”

“Can. I. Kiss. You?” Rick breathed into Daryl’s ear.

“I…”

“If you don’t want me to, just say so.” 

Rick was patient, but he wasn’t a saint. He wanted this more than anything. Daryl Dixon had been teasing his senses for too long, but he wasn’t going to do anything without consent.

“If you’re messing with me, I’ll kick your ass.”

“I think you know me better than that,” Rick scoffed.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, you know me better than that? Or, yeah, I can kiss you?” He was gonna be damn sure, plus he didn’t want to get his ass beat in his own room.

A long pause where Rick was certain he was going to lose his mind before, “Both.”

Daryl was trembling now, a thing that Rick had never seen. Daryl Dixon slightly off kilter and anticipating what Rick was going to do was Rick’s new favorite thing.

He didn’t attack Daryl with kisses, no. Didn’t overwhelm him with the force of Rick’s own want. Too much too soon and Daryl would be gone, no matter what he’d just said. So Rick very lightly placed his lips under Daryl’s ear with the slightest pressure he could, Daryl’s pulse beating fast enough and hard enough to match Rick’s own.

Daryl’s shivers didn’t stop as Rick alternated between kissing and inhaling. The slight cant of his head to allow Rick better access all the permission needed. Hands scrambling on the door as his body reacted to the sensation a new sound Rick could get addicted to.

Rick pulled away just far enough to look at Daryl’s face. Daryl’s eyes were closed, his mouth open, and he was breathing in quick little gasps. His eyes slowly opened and focused on Rick. 

“I want…” Rick started to say.

A look of panic crossed Daryl’s face, “You ain’t gonna do that to me…”

Rick shook his head, “No. Don’t wanna do  _ that _ ! I ain’t never done that. But I’d really like to blow you right now.”

The confusion on Daryl’s face was almost worth the price of admission, “What?”

Rick smiled and said, “I want to give you a blow job.”

“Oh.”

“So, can I?”

“Right now?” The panic was gone, replaced by anticipation.

Rick nodded his head, “I wanna kiss you some more, but yeah, right now.”

“Oh. Yeah. Ok then.” Daryl said.

Licking his lips, Rick focused on Daryl’s mouth. How many people had kissed that perfect little thing? Would he be the first? It didn’t matter, Rick was the one kissing him now.

The first touch of their lips was a bit of a misstep. Daryl watched Rick’s mouth as it descended and so the angle was off. Undeterred, Rick put a hand on the back of Daryl’s head to hold it in the right position and moved in again.

Gently, gently Rick put his mouth on Daryl’s. When he wasn’t pushed away he deepened the kiss, slowly moving his lips to get a better feel of Daryl’s mouth. The small breath of a moan that he heard from Daryl enough to spur him on.

The little flick of his tongue startled Daryl, but didn’t cause a negative reaction, so Rick did it again. Daryl’s breath caught so beautifully Rick couldn’t help but push his tongue past Daryl’s lips. 

And then Daryl’s hand was on the back of Rick’s head, pulling him in. Their mouths now slotted together and lips and tongues moving in a dance that was new to them both. It was perfect. 

Daryl grew bolder the more they kissed, his hand tight in Rick’s hair, the thumb of his other hand playing with the soft hair of Rick’s stomach just above the towel. It was everything that Rick had dreamed about. 

Their cocks were brushing against each other now. At first just hesitant touches, but now they were rooting together, looking for friction. Rick moaned deep in his throat at a particularly hard thrust from Daryl. And then Daryl did it again. 

Rick broke off the kiss and reached for the buttons of Daryl’s shirt. The panic came back in Daryl’s eyes, “Don’t take my shirt off.” 

“No, I won’t. But, can I just unbutton it?” Rick asked, hope in his eyes.

“Yeah. Ok.”

Rick didn’t hesitate, just pulling buttons open as fast as he could, revealing the broad chest as quickly as he could. With each button, more and more of Daryl’s unique scent wafted around Rick. He couldn’t hold back any longer and put his mouth just at the spot just above the end of Daryl’s sternum and sucked and licked at the trace of sweat that he found there. Daryl wavered and his legs shook as Rick worked his way down, taking in as much essence of Daryl as he could get. Daryl’s hands slid off Rick regained their spot on the door. 

“Do you know how much you drive me crazy? When you come to class after gym?” Rick asked between kisses. 

“I stink,” Daryl huffed out.

“No, god. No. I want to throw you over the table and suck you off right there in class.” Rick was at the top of Daryl’s second hand Levi’s now. They were so low that the top of Daryl’s pubic hair was peeking out. 

“No underwear? Damn, Dixon.”

“Didn’t get any for Christmas this year,” Daryl said.

“I’ll get you some next year. Or maybe not, this is hot.” Rick said as he opened Daryl’s fly with slow movements.

He really wanted to savor the first sight of the package that Daryl kept hidden. He could see the outline of it now straining in Daryl’s pants. It was a good deal bigger than what Shane had to offer, and only slightly more than Rick’s own. His mouth watered with the thought of if.

The fly open, Rick left Daryl’s cock in there so that he could bury his nose in the V of Daryl’s open pants. The smell of sweat and a bit of whatever soap Daryl used and a hint of just Daryl underneath went straight to his dick and wanted to remember this smell for the rest of his life.

“You’re killing me, Grimes.”

Rick flicked his eyes up to Daryl’s. He was surprised to see how wide open they were, as if they didn’t want to miss a thing. And maybe he didn’t. As much as Rick wanted to see Daryl’s cock, he wanted to watch Daryl’s face even more. So without breaking their eye contact, Rick pushed down Daryl’s pants and mouthed at the cock straining for release. 

He would bet his birthday money that Daryl wouldn’t last long, so he was gonna put off actually putting his mouth on it as long as possible. This didn’t sit well with Daryl, as his eyes narrowed and his teeth worried his bottom lip.

“Grimes...”

There was no way that Rick was going to get Daryl to beg anymore than he already had. Daryl Dixon could do without. Even if Rick was a hair’s breadth from sucking his dick. Rick put them both out of their misery and licked a slow swipe at the base. 

The expression on Daryl’s face changed quickly from agitation to pure wonder. Rick filed that away for later use. He hoped he would get to do this and more again, but just in case. 

Daryl’s eyes kept moving from Rick’s eyes and back to what Rick was doing with his mouth. Like he couldn’t decide where to focus. Taking pity, Rick worked his way up the head and sucked it in.

Daryl’s eyes fell shut, his mouth fell open, and his head fell back against the wall. His legs gave out too and he slid down the door slowly, Rick scrambling to keep his prize in his mouth and not get bent in half at the same time.

“Rick…” Daryl breathed out in a long slow moan. 

He really was quite a bit bigger than Shane, so much so that Rick couldn’t quite fit him all in his mouth. Not at this angle anyway. Maybe they could work on that next time.

Rick soon lost himself to the pleasure of pleasuring another person. Daryl’s moans and twitches, the way his hands cautiously moved in Rick’s hair and got caught in the curls, Rick was in heaven. This was so much better than Shane. Shane that didn’t touch Rick or acknowledge Rick, just wanted a hot mouth to fuck.

But it didn’t last long, Daryl’s fingers scrabbled on Rick’s scalp before grabbing a double handful and tightening his grasp Rick’s only warning. Hot spunk shot down Rick’s throat and he greedily ate it up. 

Rick gave a finally lap and suck before sitting up and palming himself. All it took was Daryl watching Rick’s hand flying on his cock to make him come. Rick had never had anyone watch him before and it was hot.

He’d barely finished before Daryl surged up and capture his mouth in a searing kiss. They fell over in a heap, Daryl covering Rick from head to toe as he kissed Rick breathless.

Daryl broke off the kiss to ask, “When can we do that again?’

Rick laughed and said, “Whenever you want.”

“You do that pretty good, do you do it a lot?”

“Nah, just for Shane. And only a couple of times. He won’t admit it even on his dying breath though.” Rick said with a shake of his head.

“Ok, but you ain’t gonna tell nobody, right?” Rick’s heart broke a little at the question. 

“No, man. Not if you don’t want me to. My mom’s the only one that knows. Hell, Shane doesn’t even think I’m gay. He thinks I do it because I lost a bet or something.”

Daryl’s face hardened a bit, “So you gonna still do it to him?”

“Man, you ain’t got nothing to worry about. Shane’s got a girl that will blow him now. ‘Sides, you’re my wet dream walking and as long as you let me do this again, I’ll do whatever you want.” Rick ran his hands through Daryl’s hair, “Hell, I’ll  _ let _ you do whatever you want. Do you understand?”

Daryl’s eyes rolled closed as his cock twitch again between them, “Yeah, yeah. I get it. We’re totally gonna do this again.” His eyes opened and pinned Rick with a hard stare, “And more.”

Rick’s own cock twitched, “Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Daryl echoed.

***

They celebrated their B+ by Rick teaching Daryl how to give a blow job. Rick might have been a little louder than he wanted to be, but his mom had said she was running to the store, so he wasn’t worried. Although, Daryl did end up teasing him for an interminable amount of time before he let Rick come. 

The next day when Rick got home from practice there was a box on his bed and a note from his mom.

_ Warn me next time. _ The note said. And inside the bag was a box of variety condoms and a value pack of lube.

Seems she was ok with him and Daryl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. It was supposed to be a quick pwp...but as you know, I can't do anything halfway.


End file.
